Moradores de lo prohibido y lo deseado
by Mikaori Aqua
Summary: Shiryu sabe que un oscuro secreto lo separa de Alberich y del amor que desea alcanzar. Sin embargo, a veces la verdad podría no ser satisfactoria. [Shiryu/Alberich] [Yaoi]


**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**

* * *

 **Título:** ~ Moradores de lo prohibido y lo deseado  
 **Resumen:** ~ Shiryu sabe que un oscuro secreto lo separa de Alberich y del amor que desea alcanzar. Sin embargo, a veces la verdad podría no ser satisfactoria.  
 **Clasificación:** ~ R  
 **Advertencias:** ~ Lemon — Mpreg(embarazo masculino) — Universo Alterno - Muerte de un personaje  
 **Tipo:** ~ Romance — Angustia — Drama — Misterio(?)  
 **Pareja Principal:** ~ Shiryu/Alberich  
 **Parejas secundarias:** ~ Dohko/Shion (mención)  
 **Personajes:** ~ Shiryu de Dragón; Alberich de Megrez; Dohko de Libra; Shion de Aries

 **Autor:** ~ Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** ~ -  
 **Beta:** ~ ninnae  
 **Razón:** ~ Por el Ficker Day  
 **Dedicatoria:** ~ Con mucho cariño para Ayame :3 hace tiempo deseaba hacerte un regalo por tu cumple y por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Muchas gracias por apoyarme y espero que este fic sea de tu agrado.  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** ~ Es la primera vez que hago sobre esta pareja! :3  
 **Estado:** ~ En proceso  
 **Nº de Palabras:** ~  
 **Capítulo 01:** 1,067 palabras  
 **Última actualización:** ~ 17 de Julio del 2017

* * *

 **Chapter 01:** Un pasado imborrable

Tic tac, tic tac.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete, Shiryu decidió por fin despertar, y ver de nuevo a su durmiente acompañante. Si bien no era la primera vez que habían permanecido en esa posición, dormir juntos luego de una noche desenfrenada de sexo era algo que siempre anhelaba. Shiryu no terminaba de acostumbrarse ver a Alberich tener ese rostro pacífico mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

El cuerpo del más bajo permanecía frío, en cambio ahora, transmitía una extraña calidez. No quería ser presuntuoso pero siempre había creído que era por su causa.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

No pudiendo evitar el impulso de tocar al muchacho durmiente, delineó el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, frotando más la altura de los pómulos y dando pequeños golpecitos en la punta de la nariz. Ante esto, Alberich frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, dejando al descubierto la espalda llena de mordeduras y chupetones.

Volvió a suspirar enamorado.

Acercó su nariz a la altura de su cuello y aspiró con fuerza para luego soltar el aire con lentitud.

—Sabes que no me gusta que coloques tu nariz ahí —gruñó el pelirosa, Shiryu sólo ronroneó como respuesta, volviendo a repetir la acción— ¡Oye!

—Lo siento —aunque por el tono, Alberich sabía que no lo hacía—. Pero me encanta verte refunfuñar.

—Eres demasiado meloso. —bufó con sorna Alberich.

—Y tú muy gruñón.

— ¿Sabes? Generalmente los niños deben respetar a sus mayores —el tono lleno de irritación de Alberich sólo lo hizo sentir poderoso, y más porque ya tenía una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa que sabía desarmaría al otro.

—Eso no dijiste cuando te follaba y gritabas por más.

—Idiota.

Alberich dio la vuelta, observando con reproche al menor.

Eran alumno y profesor.

Aunque Alberich sea más bajo que él, y tenga una apariencia juvenil, no quitaba el hecho que ya rondaba por sus treinta. En un principio para Shiryu, acercarse al arisco hombre había sido su mayor reto, la relación de la familia de Alberich y la suya era un tema tabú que no podía saber, no quitaba el hecho que se hubiera enamorado de él. Y aunque siempre era rechazado, había notado que sus avances daban frutos.

Alberich le había permitido ver un lado diferente al que conocían los demás, demostró que bajo la apariencia gruñona una persona de frágiles sentimientos se ocultaba.

Lo había visto llorar y mostrarse ausente en ciertas temporadas. Si bien había deseado tanto poder ayudar a sanar sus heridas, Alberich nunca le permitió acceder a ese lado.

—Deberías volver a tu habitación ya —dijo Alberich, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Shiryu.

—Está haciendo demasiado frío.

—No aceptaré esa excusa —Alberich dio un pequeño golpe, logrando su objetivo, ignorando el vacío que sentía por la lejanía de su joven amante—. Si algún profesor se da cuenta de tu ausencia, mi cabeza rodará y no precisamente por perder mí trabajo.

— ¿Por qué debe ser así? Esa enemistad ya ha durado varios años.

—No lo entenderías, y es mejor que no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no? —Shiryu tomó del brazo de Alberich, halando con fuerza para que lo mirara, pero él sólo esquivaba su mirada—. Nunca quieres hablar sobre eso ¿Qué es tan importante para ti y Dohko que acabó con su amistad?

Amistad.

Esa era una palabra que Alberich jamás hubiera deseado usar con Dohko.

Alberich no podía decirle a Shiryu lo que tanto atormentaba a su alma. Sería muy doloroso, no deseaba que las pocas horas que podían permanecer juntos fuera desechado por ello.

Shiryu se percató de la tensión del cuerpo más pequeño y frunció los labios, impotente al no saber qué estaba pasando en su entorno. Dohko se negaba a hablar, Alberich también, incluso su padre no quería que se mencionara eso.

— ¿Alberich…?

—Fue mi culpa —interrumpió Alberich, incapaz de sostener la mirada verde grisácea—. Yo dañé a Dohko, estaba demasiado molesto, y cegado por la ira que no medí las consecuencias de lo que pasaría…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—…y cuando me di cuenta, él ya estaba ahí, mirándome con odio y culpándome por lo que hice y no evité.

— ¡Alberich!

—Yo maté a Shion.

Shion.

El nombre resonaba en su cabeza como un disco rayado.

Shiryu recordaba a ese hombre, siempre iba a su casa y se quedaba por largas temporadas en la habitación de su hermano, incluso sabía que ambos tenían planes de casarse, pero un día, misteriosamente había desaparecido.

Recordaba las sirenas y los policías que habían interrogado a Dohko por él. Las lágrimas de su hermano cuando se enteró que Shion había caído de un puente.

Ahora, con esa confesión, no sabía qué pensar.

Alberich al notar el estado de shock de Shiryu, aprovechó para vestirse. Recogió con prontitud sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás-

Ese día, el profesor Alberich Folgard desapareció.

Shiryu había decidido averiguar.

Se había negado a creer en todos esos años que Alberich había sido el causante de la muerte de Shion. Y aunque Dohko había gritado al enterarse de ese amorío con su "enemigo" había logrado aceptar la "verdad".

Pronto, las noticias se expandieron, y la policía se vio involucrada en la búsqueda.

El caso fue reabierto encontrando nuevas pistas, sobre todo cuando revisaron de nuevo las cámaras de seguridad y notaron que Shion había resbalado. El joven lemuriano estaba siguiendo a Alberich, gritándole, mientras que el más bajo daba media vuelta y lo empujaba para evitar el inevitable golpe. Pero Shion no pudo evitar retroceder y resbalar con su pantalón, cayendo por el puente.

Shiryu sintió alivio y tristeza.

Observó de reojo a Dohko que parecía quebrarse al ver de nuevo a Shion.

No quiso comentar.

Salió en silencio de la comisaría para tomar un poco de aire fresco y observó la nada.

Su mente era un caos, y su corazón aún no dejaba de latir con fuerza por todas las emociones. Llevó una mano a su bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y observó la foto de Alberich.

Sólo faltaba encontrarlo.

Decirle que nada fue su culpa, que había sido un trágico accidente.

Que no estaba solo.

Aunque sabía que sería difícil, Alberich no regresó a su departamento, ni su familia tenía idea de su paradero. Y cuando él no quería ser encontrado era un experto en desaparecer.

—No volverás a estar sólo Alberich y serás libre de tus demonios.


End file.
